Her games
by PonytailGirl
Summary: Natsuiro grins at her childhood friend. "i've won again!" , there has to be something where she can't beat kidou in right.. When kidou finally had something he thinks he's better in the situation turnes out different.. What will happen.. Oc x Kidou Yuuto requested by : Chaoz Fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! here's a story requested by one of my favorite authors : Chaoz Fantasy You Should check out her profile too!

**_I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN OR THE CHARACTERS.  
Story contains strong language and sexual references._**

* * *

Natsuiro's pov.

"Yo Kidou-kun!" I shouted at my childhood friend.  
"Hi Natsuiro-kun!" He smiled.  
"Oh my god, how many times do I have to say it.. you can call me 'Tsu-kun'!"  
"Okay _Tsu-kun~."_ He said smirking.  
"Much better!" I smiled.  
"So kidou-kun, how about a game of chess?" she said smirking  
"Good to me, but don't cry when you lose big time from me 'kay?" he said teasingly.  
"heh funny But you're the one who's going to lose!" I shot back.  
"Let's find that out then.." he said walking towards the chess board.

_20 minutes later.._

Kidou's P.O.V.  
"AW YEAH TOLD YOU I WASN'T GOING TO LOSE!" She yelled in excitement  
"no way.. how the hell did you do that.." I said in disbelieve.  
"That's None of your business.." She said mysterious.  
"You sure are mysterious.." I said smiling '..and I love it.'  
She stuck her tongue out and laughed.  
"Wanna join us in soccer?" Endou asked with a bright smile on his face.  
"Sure!" we said in unison.  
"This time **I** am going to beat** you!**" I said smirking.  
"Oh Hell no!" She shot back.  
"GUYS! I WANT TO PLAY SOCCER SO STOP ARGUMENTING AND SETTLE THIS IN THE FIELD!" Endou shouted desperately wanting to play soccer.  
"Okay, Let's go!" I said to her and we ran to the field.

_1,5 hours later.._

"OH YEAH! 2-0 FOR ME KIDOU-KUN WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO 'BOUT THAT!"  
She yelled in my face.  
"WHAHAHA YOU'VE BEEN BEATEN BY A GIRL KIDOU-KUN~!" Fudou yelled who was now laughing on the ground while clutching his stomach.  
"Shut up Fudou-kun, you were in the same team as Kidou-kun so you've also lost." I said to him.  
he stopped laughing and said "Tsk.. Bitch.."  
"Excuse me?" she said with a dark aura.  
Fudou just walked away like nothing happened.  
"That asshole.." she said and turned to kidou again.  
"Looks like I'm better than you in everything." She said smirking.  
"No way. I'll find something and beat you big time in it." I said.  
"if you say so.." she smiled and walked away.  
"oh and if you got something, you know where I live so come by any time!"  
I smirked as she walked away and thought of something where I can beat her in.  
'hmm.. what about drawing.. I can draw a penguin.. but that isn't perfect.. how about a food contest.. no.. I can't eat too much.. or else I'll throw up and I can't do that in front of her.. HOW 'BOUT TENNIS? No.. I don't even play tennis..'  
After a lot of thinking I finally came up with an idea..  
'I can beat her at video games! I'm sure of it!'  
So after I finished my dinner, I took my jacket and left the house.  
her house was about 15 minutes walking, so it wasn't too far away.  
'oh yeah.. I still have to thank her for shutting that shithead fudou up..'  
I was growing more and more nervous because this was the first time I went to her house.. alone..  
'I wonder what will happen.. I hope I win this time.. I can't lose everything from her right..?' I thought.  
'no.. I must be better at something!'  
after 10 minutes of thinking and walking, I finally arrived by her house, I was about to press on the doorbell when some people, I think her parents or something came out of the door.  
"Hello young man! Oh you sure must be kidou-kun! Tsu-kun is upstairs I think sleeping because she didn't came downstairs for a long time.. anyway if she's sleeping will you tell her that we will leaving for this weekend and Sunday evening will return? Oh, and will you stay here and keep an eye on her ? Thanks kidou-kun! Bye!" the man spoke so fast that I couldn't speak through it and when I wanted to speak.. they already were at the end of the street.  
"guess I'll just have to do that then.." I smiled.  
I didn't even mind because I was in love with her since the day I saw her.. but I still not have the guts to confess to her..  
'pussy..' I facepalmed myself and walked inside.  
"Tsu-kun?" I yelled, but no answer, so I walked upstairs.  
I walked through the hall and looked for her door.  
I that one of the doors was slightly opened so I walked towards it..  
Suddenly.. I heard some strange sounds getting louder when I came closer to the room..  
I peeked through it..  
'no fucking way…'  
my jaw dropped, my eyes widened and I had a major blush on my face.  
I quickly looked away to clear up my mind but immediately looked back to the room to confirm what I've seen.  
'no way..' I looked back and couldn't help but stare at the strange sight in front of me.  
I saw her.. Tsu-kun.. her back faced the door so she couldn't see me, she had a laptop in front of her.. she teased her nipple with her left hand and with her right hand.. she.. she masturbated..  
My blush increased even more when I felt a bulge in my pants.  
'no.. not now.. not now, not now, not now!'  
I panicked. 'What am I supposed to do now?! I can't walk like this any further!'  
I new I could jerk myself off.. walk away and pretend like nothing happened but then people will see my erection.. or.. I could join Tsu-kun in her session but like hell that I'd do that!  
my dick started to hurt a little.. lucky for me she was focused on the laptop in front of her which played some porn. I touched my dick and moaned.  
I slapped my hand against my mouth to prevent the moans from coming out.  
it worked.. kinda. Lucky for me that she was wearing earphones or else she might have heard me. I started jerking and damn. It felt incredibly good.. I saw her panting heavily and she started to stroke on her clit faster and faster. We both were close to our climax.. and we came together. I couldn't help but let my moans escape from my mouth.  
then, she suddenly fell backwards with her arms above her head. I didn't know how fast I had to got away. I closed my pants and silently walked away but then.. I felt a hand on my shoulder..  
'NO NO NOOO!' I panicked even more when she started to speak.  
"Yo.. Kidou-kun.." she said seductively.  
"H-Hi T-Tsu-Kun.." I said slightly blushing.  
"How long did you stand there?" she said.  
"N-not long I-I just came here a-and then I thought that I'd Be rude if I just walked into your room so I decided to wait for you in the livingroom!" I spoke so fast that she might not even have heard me.  
"then, who was the one who was jerking off in front off my room?" she said innocently.  
'SHIT! I'm so screwed..'  
" I-I have no idea.." I said while my blush increased again.  
she suddenly grabbed my hand and pinned me against the wall.  
"then why do you have sperm on your hand and why are you blushing like an idiot?" she said smirking.  
'can I die please?'  
I felt so embarrassed.. I couldn't look her in her eyes so I looked away.  
"Kidou Yuuto-kun.. you are such a fool.." she smirked and kissed me.  
I widened my eyes and kissed her back. She was an incredible kisser by the way..  
I wrapper my arms around her waist and pulled her closer.  
She wrapped her hand around my neck and she used the other to tease my nipples.  
I moaned when she pinched them and decided to grab her ass.  
she moaned too and broke the kiss.  
"H-how 'bout another game.." she said smirking and slightly panting.

* * *

That's it for now! next chapter will be on in like 1 week.  
Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys! sorry it took me so long! i was busier than i thought!  
And sorry that it's a bit short.. But I Hope you guys enjoy it!

**I DONT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN NOR THE CHARACTERS AND TSU-KUN!**

* * *

_**FLASHBACK!~**__  
__"__Kidou Yuuto-kun.. you are such a fool.." she  
smirked and kissed me.  
I widened my eyes and kissed her back. She was an incredible kisser by the way..  
I wrapper my arms around her waist and pulled her closer.  
She wrapped her hand around my neck and she used the other to tease my nipples.  
I moaned when she pinched them and decided to grab her ass.  
she moaned too and broke the kiss.  
"H-how 'bout another game.." she said smirking and slightly panting.  
__**~END FLASHBACK!**_

"E-eh.." I said a little stunned by her sudden  
question.

"The one who comes first is the loser okay?"

"hm.. okay!" I said smirking too.

'WAIT WHAT!?'

"Wait.. how are we going to play this game…" I asked very unsure of the  
situation.

"Just go with the flow, _Kidou-kun.." _she  
smirked and tugged me by my hand into her bedroom. I fell onto her bed and she  
started to unbutton her blouse and threw it across the room. Then she bent in  
front of me to unzip my jacket and threw it away.

I tossed my shirt away and lifted her on top of me. I caressed her body when I  
kissed her. She was so soft.. and she smelled delicious. She broke it the kiss  
again and whispered in my ear: "take it off.. if you dare.." she said pointing  
to her bra.

I smirked and said : "I'd love to.." I  
started to unlock her bra and within 5 seconds her bra was tossed around the  
room just like our outerwear.

She unzipped my pants and her skirt and we both threw them away leaving us only  
in boxers and panties. She was so beautiful..

"K-kidou-kun..?" she asked.

"Hm? What's wrong Tsu-kun?" I replied.

"W-Will you remove.. Y-your Goggles.. just for once..?" she said blushing.

I thought for a second and finally said:

"Just this once okay.." I took my goggles off and looked at her. I was blushing  
like an idiot because I had just removed my goggles in front of someone.. and  
the last time I did that was… I can't even remember the last time!

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped just like my earlier actions.

"Kidou-kun.. Y-You are.. your eyes.. Th-they are.. They are so beautiful..!" she  
stuttered.

"T-Thanks.." I said, and we kissed again.

I laid my hand on her boob and rubbed it, her skin was so soft..

She rubbed my erected cock and she moaned when I moved my other hand to her  
pussy. "K-kidou-kun.. are you ready?" she said blushing when she broke the  
kiss.

"Y-Yes.. are you ready?" I asked blushing too.

she nodded shyly and pulled her panties down.

"W-wait!" I said slightly panicking.

"I don't have a condom!"

"Heh.. Don't worry kidou-kun.." she said grinning when she fished a condom out  
of her cupboard.

I smiled at her. "always prepared.. you are really awesome u know.. I love  
you.." my face went as red as a tomato.

She didn't said anything but kissed me instead.

with one hand she got the condom out of the package and rolled it on my cock.

I moaned from the soft touch and blushed.

it felt so nice..

We positioned ourselves and I asked her one more time: " Are you sure..?"

"I am kidou.. just.. just be gentle okay.. promise me.." she said a little  
unsecure.

"I promise.." I said and gave her a comforting smile.

I laid on top of her while I leaned on my arms, she had lifted her legs and her  
hands squeezed the bed sheets. I grabbed my cock and said : "Okay.. let's do  
this.." and I pushed him in, very gently and not too fast. I let out a sight  
because she was so tight.

'Daaaaaayumn this is amazing!'

She squeezed the sheets harder and she was biting her lower lip because of the  
pain.

I waited until she got used to the pain, it was so hard not to move..

"K-Kidou-kun.. y-you can move now." She said blushing.

"O-Okay." I said and moved very slowly in and out of her.

I increased the speed a bit and saw she liked it too.

I bent down to her and kissed her very passionate.

She kissed back and moaned sometimes, she was so sexy when she did that..

Suddenly she broke the kiss and she pushed me off of her and before I knew it..

I was underneath her.

She pushed my cock back inside which made me moan in pleasure.

She bounced up and down.. I grabbed her hip with one hand, and grabbed her boob  
with the other hand. I pinched her nipples, she moaned at that movement and  
said:

"K-Kidou.. I-" she couldn't even finish her sentence because she was cumming, I  
pumped faster in and out her, she was losing it.. "ah.. K-Kidou!" she said when  
she squirted.

I came too because her muscles tighted up inside her pussy, wich felt amazing!

She collapsed onto me and said : "Thanks K-kidou.." and she drifted to sleep.

"N-no problem Tsu-kun.." I said and smiled with all the power I got left and  
fell asleep too.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter! the others will be longer!  
Please revieuw And pm me if you also want me to write a story for you!  
Byee!


End file.
